


Batman's girlfriend

by EmilyT



Category: Actor RPF, Batman - All Media Types, The Batman (Movie 2021)
Genre: F/M, Love, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-25
Updated: 2020-08-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:21:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26112577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmilyT/pseuds/EmilyT
Summary: Robert's girlfriend gives him her support and opinion after seeing the trailer for The Batman. How will the rest of the world react after seeing the trailer? I'm awful doing summaries, sorry, but I think it's a cute story.
Relationships: Robert Pattinson/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 21





	Batman's girlfriend

**Author's Note:**

> Hello,
> 
> I have encouraged myself to write my first fanfiction. The main character is Robert Pattinson, he has always seemed a very good actor to me and I'm happy because he would play Batman. This is a fictional fanfic, it is not based on real events. I think Robert has always been so criticized just for being Edward Cullen and I find it very nice that people have liked the trailer of The Batman so much. Hope you like this story. Reviews are welcome. English is not my first language, sorry if there are mistakes.

When The Batman panel ended, I stared at the computer screen for a while. I was still too shocked by what I had just seen to react. I grabbed my phone to check Twitter. I knew that people's opinions would be there. I checked the trends and found the one I was looking for quickly. I couldn't help but cry while I was reading, most of the people were in favor of the movie, and the comments were positive. It didn't surprise me. I’d always known that Robert was very talented, which only confirmed that he needed to believe more in himself. He always said that he was afraid that people would not see his films, but reading all those comments, I realized that he was wrong. Many people recognized him for his independent films and praised his performances. I sobbed and had to cover my mouth with the palm of my hand to keep me from making noise.

"Hey, are you okay?" I heard his voice behind me.

"Yes," I answered, wiping my tears quickly. I didn't want him to see me crying. I stood up and turned to face Robert, who was watching me with a serious expression from the threshold of the door.

For a few seconds, neither of us said anything. We look at each other in the eye, in the dim candlelight.

"What's wrong?" He asked quietly.

I knew what he was really asking me. Robert had been very quiet all day, he had not even wanted to watch the event where his film would be announced, and also, he had asked me not to see it either. Many people liked Batman's character, and Robert was afraid of disappointing the fans, especially after seeing how many people still had the idea stuck in their heads that he was just the handsome guy from Twilight. I knew deep down that it was the reason why he had not wanted to know anything and had gone to bed early, but this event was so huge that it would be impossible to end the day without knowing anything.

"I've seen the entire panel. It just finished," I confessed. "and then, I checked Twitter to read what people thought about it.”

"Fuck." He cursed under his breath. "I knew it. I knew you didn't want to go to sleep because you wanted to see Matt's panel. I had asked you not to watch it." He shook his head, frustrated. "You never listen to me. I have been all day... Damn, I know what it feels like to be criticized, and I can honestly bear it. Otherwise, I wouldn’t have accepted this role, but ... I knew you were going to end up crying." He closed his eyes and pinched his nose.

“Robert.” I approached him with my phone raised, but he ignored me. “Rob,” I called him again, and he finally opened his eyes. “People adore you. They have loved it.” I explained slowly. “Everyone is talking about you, praising your performance. They’re defending your movies, honey.”

He opened his mouth to say something and closed it again. The room was completely silent, and then, I did what I should have done from the beginning, I started reading him the tweets.

_"OMG, there is no doubt Battinson is here to stay!!"_

_"I already told you, Pattinson was incredible in the Lighthouse movie. I'm glad you see his talent now."_

_"Who are you supposed to be? I’m vengeance. OMG!!!"_

I noticed the tears fell down my cheeks, but I kept reading without stopping. I needed him to see it too.

_“Robert Pattison is Cedric, Edward, and now, Batman too. I can't love him more."_

"And what do you think?" His voice sounded hoarse.

"Me?" I wrinkled my eyebrows.

"Yes. You. The opinion of the girl I love is the one that matters to me."He answered serenely. He seemed unaffected by the fact that half the world was out there, talking about him right now, and the other half would do the same in a few hours.

"Well, I'm still in shock. I mean, I've seen you in that imposing suit and punching people..., and my jaw dropped. When you take off your helmet... I still have goosebumps.” I wiped away my tears with the back of my hand.

"I still don't know if you liked it or not," he replied.

"Do you really need to ask me?" I looked at him, and he remained impassive. "Of course, I liked it. I feel like all those people on Twitter... I have to confess something to you: _Pattinson_ , you’re my crush." I ended up biting my lip.

Robert shook his head as he laughed. "Why are you crying then?" 

I shrugged. "I’m excited to see all the nice things that people are saying about you. I've had an awful time watching you all day, thoughtful and silent, and I'm glad that everyone is talking positively about it. I’m happy that you finally have the recognition you deserve. I think this is going to be very big." When I finished speaking, Robert had bright eyes. I approached him and wrapped my arms around his waist. "I love you," I whispered while resting my head on his chest.

"I love you more beautiful."

I pulled away and squinted at him.

"What?"

"Should I worry about all the girls who are going to fantasize about you again? Because...I mean: TENET, The Devil all the time, and Batman, you’re going to drive them crazy."

"I only care about driving one of them crazy about me."

"Oh yeah? How much do you care?" I raised my eyebrows.

"Enough to say yes to the madness you’re going to ask me.”

“Why do you think I'm going to ask you about something?”

"Because I know you." He leaned down and kissed the tip of my nose.

"Okay." I bite my lip again. "Could you please bring the Batman suit home one night?" I asked, noticing how my skin turned pink.

He laughed out loud.

"You are…" I put a finger in his mouth and didn't let him continue.

"Batman's girlfriend," I replied before standing on tiptoe to kiss him.


End file.
